Users may enter a vehicle with one or more objects, such as mobile devices, and store such objects throughout the vehicle while travelling. While travelling in the vehicle, a user may interact with one or more vehicle systems via communications between a mobile device and an in-vehicle computing system. The in-vehicle computing system may interface with a speaker system of the vehicle to play media content, conduct phone calls for the user, and provide information to the user, among other features. For example, the in-vehicle computing system may provide information regarding weather, traffic, driving directions, vehicle diagnostics, and the like. Upon completion of a trip, the user may overlook the presence of one or more mobile devices in the vehicle, and exit the vehicle without removing the one or more mobile devices.